


Креативщики

by Kissur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Mysticism, Postmodernism, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissur/pseuds/Kissur
Summary: Однажды большой начальник задумал новый, крайне экспериментальный проект о единстве противоположностей. Пускай, некоторым профессионалам задача показалась невыполнимой, креативный отдел всё же взялся за дело.





	Креативщики

Ещё ранним утром в среду стало ясно, что неделька выдалась жесткая!

Свет на объекте подключили не так давно и вот-вот обещали дать воду, потому все доступные средства связи разрывались от потока уточнений и запросов, ломившихся в головной офис компании. У Начальника Отдела над всем этим мракобесием так разболелась голова, что он даже не сразу заметил величественную фигуру Босса, нависшую над ним.

Деликатный кашель. Короткий взгляд вправо.

«Борисов Олег Гаврилович», — сообщил шутливый бейдж Шефа. «Что ж, вчерашнее „Бурдючев Отабек Григорьевич“ звучало как-то пооригинальнее», — мелькнула мысль. За ней последовали улыбка и вопрос:

— Я могу ещё чем-нибудь помочь?

— Да-да, — степенно кивая головой, ответил Босс. — Тут один дополнительный проект созрел. Надо его ребятам наверху показать. Знаешь, я, конечно, уже накидал примерно, что хочу сделать по сферам воздействия, но ты всё равно с экспертами обсуди, выслушай. И пусть они доклад ещё мне подготовят. И сам приходи. Передашь?

— Конечно, всё сегодня сделаю. Обсудим, посмотрим, решим. А когда Вы вторую встречу планируете?

— Хм… В разумное какое-нибудь время. Ну… — он прервался и, нахмурившись, взглянул в потолок. — Ну, давай послезавтра. Меня так точно устроит.

— Понял. Послезавтра. Хорошо.

— Ну, я пойду. Надо оперативно кое-куда включиться. А вы работайте тут, — он обратился ко всему залу. — Работайте! Не зря мы стараемся, смею вас заверить.

Через час Начальник Отдела стоял в зеркальном лифте. Он сжимал в руке папку с файлами проекта и невозмутимо созерцал собственное отражение. Лифт поднимался на самый верх, в отдел идейной разработки или, проще говоря, креатива.

Озвученные в проекте идеи поначалу очень удивили и озадачили Начальника Отдела, показавшись совершенно несовместимыми, однако эксперты заверили, что разберутся. В тот же момент всяческое волнение отступило. Ответственность была перенесена — он-то не эксперт!

Двери лифта наконец открылись.

Перед посыльным раскинулся просторный зал. Компьютерные столы, диваны, кресла и журнальные столики казались расставленными абсолютно бессистемно, но общая картина вызывала ощущение продуманности и порядка. По всему полу кто-то хаотично раскидал пуфики, а большую часть ровных поверхностей занимали журналы и книги.

— Добрый день, ребята. Я вам полчаса назад насчёт проекта Босса звонил… Эй! Вы где?

— А-а-а, Миша! Мы на кухне, проходи, — раздался жизнерадостный голос.

Начальник Отдела не имел никакого отношения к имени «Михаил», но, в принципе, ему было всё равно, и он промолчал. На кухне у плиты суетился невысокий блондин с венком в кудрявых волосах. Именно он первым ответил на приветствие.

— Ну что там? Ты сам уже успел прочитать?

— Да, взглянул один раз. Что я в этом понимаю? Тут ваше коллективное мнение всех интересует. А где, кстати…

— Наш готический друг? — перебил его кудрявый парень, подходя ближе. — Да вон он, на балконе курит. Говорит, помогает сконцентрироваться. Но это ладно. Представляешь, нахал повадился было прямо тут курить… Хорошо, что я его отучил быстро.

— Ага, да. Хорошо. Слушай, я знаю, все мы в делах сейчас… — Начальник Отдела кивнул в сторону плиты, — но меня просили только лишь передать да обсудить сегодня, а полный анализ и презентация нужны боссу только послезавтра.

— Вот и отлично. Смотри сам, нас ты уже предупредил. А обсудить… Да хоть сейчас и начнём! Всё равно моё варево — это на весь вечер. У нас тоже, кроме этих консультаций, работа есть.

— А что за варево? Еда для банкета?

— Что за дикое предположение? Нет! У нас такое не едят — сам посмотри!

Начальник Отдела заглянул парню через плечо: в разогретом котле, смешиваясь друг с другом, кружили образы. На одном улыбающийся мужчина шёл сквозь парк и нёс кому-то букет цветов. На другом ярко сверкали вспышки салюта. Третий — шумная ярмарка. Следующий — кружащиеся над портом чайки и огромный океанский лайнер, отходящий от причала. Яркие окошки в чужую жизнь притягивали, увлекали в танце, заставляли всё ниже наклоняться над котлом.

— Ладно хватит! Будет тебе. Посмотрел и довольно, — блондин отпихнул Начальника Отдела. — Давай, показывай проект.

Они расположились на жёлтом диване, оставив кухню в поле зрения. Кудрявый углубился в чтение.

В этот момент с балкона вернулся второй. Худой и высокий парень с взлохмаченными темными волосами прошёлся по кухне и отправил бычок в урну под раковиной. В следующее мгновение, потирая перебинтованные запястья, он заглянул в котёл…

— Эгей, не вздумай там ничего трогать, дружок, — не отрывая взгляд от текста, произнёс блондин.

— Да надо больно! Принёс?

— Подожди, пожалуйста. Сначала я закончу, а потом ты посмотришь.

— Нет, нет, ребята, ребята, — быстро проговорил Начальник Отдела, — у меня есть копия!

— И чего ты молчишь? Давай её сюда, блин, — сказал дылда, садясь рядом.

На некоторое время все погрузились в чтение.

Кудрявый парень качал головой и раз в несколько минут почёсывал затылок. Второй периодически поднимал глаза к потолку и, казалось, бесшумно ругался. Наконец, минут через пятнадцать, они закончили.

— Эх, Миша, ну что я тебе скажу? Слишком всё как-то жёстко, грубо и сыровато. Неярко, короче говоря, — внезапно что-то заворчало со стороны кухни. — Так. Ладно! Вы пока обсудите, а я пойду процесс проверю. Пара идей у меня уже есть! Сейчас вернусь!

— Ты же ни хрена не Михаил, да? У тебя какое-то такое имя… — темноволосый щелкнул пальцами. — Гэбриэль, кажется?

Начальник Отдела и к имени «Гэбриэль» не имел ни малейшего отношения, но это…

— Неважно. Что скажешь насчёт проекта?

— Сделать можно. Но нужен контраст. Яркость — дело десятое, — он провёл руками вдоль тела, обращая внимание на однотонность своего наряда.

— Если нетрудно, расскажи мне подробнее.

— Тьмы надо намешать. Вот здесь, например, — перебинтованная рука ткнула в один из абзацев, — написано, что они втроём куда-то там едут. А почему?

— Почему? Переехать захотели.

— Очень интересно! Меня аж в сон клонит. Гэб, блин… Добавляем зло! Преследователя или какого ещё врага. Месть, кровь! Страдание, сечёшь? Пускай их выгнали обстоятельства непреодолимой силы!

— Понял, да. Побольше страданий и крови, ясно. Хорошо.

— А! Вот тебе ещё! В конце Босс предлагает тихонечко героя кинжалом ткнуть в переулке во время беспорядков. Это не то, что нам надо. Надо публично, зло. Чтоб слёзы наворачивались! И пушка посолиднее. Копье, например — как избавление от боли! Вот это будет работать, так я скажу.

— А я скажу, что ты знатно завёлся, друг мой, — заметил вернувшийся блондин. — Рад, что ты полон идей. Я тут ещё с Мишей поболтаю, а ты уже можешь их реализовывать! Берись за презентацию. Нам её скоро показывать!

— Н-да? И когда это? — спросил дылда, почёсывая подбородок.

— Послезавтра, — повторил Начальник Отдела.

— Ой, да у нас вагон времени! Хотя ты прав. Тебя я точно слушать не хочу, лучше пойду покурю ещё. Ахой, Гэб. До послезавтра! — темноволосый удалился на балкон.

— Гэб? Это он тебя Гэбриелем назвал? Но ты же Миша! Или я что-то напутал? Прости, прости, если так.

— Да забей, не бери в голову. Расскажи лучше, что придумал.

— Как я уже говорил, всё в этом проекте как-то недостаточно ярко. А где друзья, любовь? Ну сколько у человека может быть более-менее близких друзей? Я бы сказал — штук десять или двенадцать. Питомца бы ещё какого-нибудь, как светлое пятно. Или не надо? Ну и ещё немножко, знаешь, чудес. Настоящих, красивых, — блондин мечтательно зажмурился, растягивая последнее слово. — Без счастья весь этот проект ненастоящий. Никто не поверит. Нам тут нужна цветовая насыщенность! Радуга, понимаешь, о чём я?

— Радуга с одной стороны, чёрный фон — с другой. И что, мы сможем такое сделать, хочешь сказать?

— Да! Без проблем! Это даже куда проще любого одноформатного проекта. В том плане проще, что жизненнее, понимаешь? На чёрном фоне радуга смотрится лучше, как и узоры темной паутины выигрывают на ярких цветах. Мы с ним, на самом деле, — он мотнул головой в сторону балкона, — давно этого тандема ждём.

— А я как прочитал первый раз, решил было, что вы будете недовольны. Не думал я как-то…

— Это и не твоя работа — думать, Миша. Расслабься. Думаем тут мы, а ты оформляешь проекты. Это, знаешь ли, не менее важно. А теперь давай я тебя провожу. Мы же уже всё обсудили?

Начальник Отдела кивнул, собрал бумаги в папку и отправился к лифту. Блондин прошёлся с ним до выхода с этажа. Войдя в зеркальную кабину, Начальник Отдела развернулся на каблуках, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Меня зовут Ме… — двери лифта захлопнулись.

Возвращаясь на кухню, блондин громко насвистывал весёлый мотивчик и перебирал в голове варианты. «Медя?» «Мерген?» «Мегапенф или Мегатрон?» — он рассмеялся. «А, может, Мерлин?» Занятый своими мыслями, он зашёл за угол и увидел своего коллегу возле котла. Несколько секунд тот вглядывался в образы и, скорее всего, морщил нос от резких запахов. А затем резко вынул из кармана кофты лезвие и резанул себя по запястью.

Лохматый занёс вскрытую руку над варевом, позволяя каплям крови падать вниз и смешиваться с содержимым котла. Блондин быстро подошёл и заключил коллегу в объятия.

— Послушай, дорогой… Я думаю, хватит крови. Это всё-таки планировалось как моё сольное произведение, — произнес он.

Длинные изящные руки отпрянули от котла, а на лице темноволосого парня отразилось нечто, напоминающее сожаление с капелькой стыда.

— Грр, блин! Я же совсем чуть-чуть. Ну не удержался. Ну прости. Без этого оно было бы слишком приторным, — он скривился. — Невозможно смотреть. Невкусно. Неправдоподобно!

— Хей, хей! Расслабься. Я и не сержусь. Всё понятно, конечно. Я ведь тоже подсыпаю немного в твои якобы чистые шедевры, дружище, — блондин аккуратно дотронулся губами до нечеловечески быстро затягивающегося пореза на запястье.

А в котле бурлила жизнь…


End file.
